


Once Upon a Dream

by honestgrins



Series: Challenge Accepted [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9 - Favorite Song: He doesn't have a favorite, unless Caroline counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

Klaus Mikaelson appreciates all manner of art, though music is a much more passive experience for him. Operas appeal to his dramatic nature and visual tastes. Jazz reminds him of New Orleans and the relaxed rules of a loose lifestyle. Pop music may grate on his ears at length, but even he can be found nodding along to the occasion Kesha tune.

For a man with such eclectic taste, it would surprise no one to discover that asking his favorite song might lead to a different answer each day. Though some may call him fickle (never to his face), there is a rhyme and reason to his favorite song each day.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream," Caroline's voice floats from the shower. "I know, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

Still resting in bed, Klaus sketches the curl of her hair as she had laid on his arm not ten minutes ago. She had been telling him about her plan for the day, utterly content to enjoy their last seconds before getting up. He finishes his drawing, but the smile on his face has everything to do with his love singing fairy tale songs. He would never answer the question of his favorite song today, but even the idea that Caroline considered their relationship a wonderful dream nearly burst his heart with happiness.

His favorite song will always be her love.


End file.
